The invention relates to a laser knife, and more particularly to a laser knife which is utilized to cauterize the tissues of an affected part within the coeloma with laser radiation for excision or coagulation purposes.
The incision or excision of an affected part within the coeloma such as a polyp has heretofore been achieved by the use of excision scissors or an incision knife which is passed through the forceps channel of a flexible tube of an endoscope so as to move out of and into the distal end of the tube. However, such technique requires a high level of skill and is also time consuming. The operation is even more burdensome due to the need for stanching, sterilization and like treatment.
There has been an attempt to achieve such incision or excision of an affected part through the use of laser radiation which is directed thereto for cautery of the affected part. This will eliminate the need for the stanching or sterilization. However, the very high intensity of laser radiation may cause an unintended irradiation and cautery of normal tissues or even a piercing thereof with laser radiation after the latter has cauterized the intended part.